Melinoe's Woe and the Hero
by Shiroe Yonatan
Summary: A hero returns to find them self in a very difficult situation, which happens to be a goddess returning to enact her revenge. Will the heroes described in the prophecy be able to achieve their goal before the goddess gets to them?


**Melinoe's woe and the Hero**

Chapter 1: The Arrival of a Hero?

It was early Spring when Leo had finally arrived at the Camp Half-Blood, a camp where the children of gods and humans went to have sanctuary and learn how to fight monsters. When he arrived with the giant fire breathing Festus. And sitting behind the young hero was the girl that had been trapped on Ogygia for a couple thousands years, having her heart ripped out each time a young hero arrived, Calypso. Leo was greeted like a ghost by those who once celebrated him after his saving of the entire Earth.

Everyone glared, mouths wide open, as the giant glimmering dragon appeared in camp, Leo atop. As the young man slid down the shimmering slope that was the dragon's back, he smiled preparing to get a running start to see his friends after his escape from Ogygia with Calypso. As he reached the bottom of his great, metallic dragon, he ran toward Jake Mason, his old friend from the Hephaestus cabin. However Jake took a step back when Leo got within' fifteen feet of him. In fact, all the members of the camp took a step back. He had hoped that they would say something, if even just a quick, 'Welcome back,' but they didn't. They all just stared in silence at the young hero, expressionless.

Leo started by saying, "Guys, its me, Leo! You know the hot stuff, team Leo? Come on guys, say something." In reply to his plea, Grover took a step forward. "Leo, I am sure we are all trying to figure out how you survived the explosion. How the person sitting atop the dragon, smells like a titan... and well, who's that?" Grover asked while lifting up his hairy up to point at the young woman sitting on the dragon, surprised by the silent hostility that she had come up to bat with.

Leo laughed, "That is Calypso of course, don't ya know Grover, the lady of Ogygia, cursed to be forgotten by those she loved. But I figured it out, we just needed Leo power, which may or may not involved a few thousand gears and wires all organized to create a flying dragon that took down the goddess of the Earth." At the statement a few people frowned and some were genuinely surprised that he was able to get her out. Or even the fact that he had found her and made her love him in the first place, a feat that would seem impossible to someone of his size and stature.

Then, from what seemed like the back of the omniscient crowd, came a hearty shout, "HEY LEO." As this booming shout came out among the silence, Percy came running through the crowd with Annabeth closing in behind him. "Welcome back Leo! Before I hammer you with questions, let me just say... Dont ever do something so stupid as to take on a goddess by yourself." As he said the last part, he hit Leo on the shoulder jokingly and then gave him a hug.

"Yo Percy, whatcha' been up to fish-boy." Leo asked as he hugged Percy back really quick before Annabeth arrived smiling. Percy laughed and replied, "Just been taking a few swims, teaching the new recruits here how to fight the monsters that want to bone em so, not much.

Annabeth spoke up with a serious turn, "Leo, you know we're happy your back, but I am worried about your friend. I feel a dangerous vibe coming off of her...," as she said this, Percy turned to see the girl sitting upon the dragon, Calypso, who glared at him in return. She seemed slighty unhappy at the sight of Percy, the man she had fallen in love with just 3 years prior, standing next to the girl he left her for.

Leo looked up and asked Calypso, "HEY, WANNA COME DOWN AND MEET MY FRIENDS! THEY ARE PRETTY CHILL! WATCH OUT FOR ANNABETH THOUGH! SHE'S SHARP!" Calypso replied by standing up and sliding down the dragons back with ease, as if she had done it a several hundred times. As she reached the bottom, she walked straight up to Percy and punched him in the face. "Gah! What in the gods was... wait... Calypso?" Percy stammered staring at the girl he had left in Ogygia years before with an empty promise of freedom.

"Who in the gods do you think it was, you... you... fish!" She shouted at Percy with extreme prejudice. As she nearly screamed at him for plenty of reasons, Percy shrugged and replied, "I just thought Leo could do better that's all." Calypso stared gaping and turned to look at Leo who was silently laughing, however, as he noticed her glare he immediately stopped and bowed his head in shame. "I've been in this camp for all of ten minutes and I am already being called unworthy to date this scrawny piece of work."

Leo was about to protest, but before he could even start she instinctively glared at him with such intensity that he lost his train of thought and bowed his head in defeat. "Leo, how'd ya' pick up the hottie," Jake asked snickering at the obviously pissed nymph.

She walked up the Hephaestus boy and stood nose to nose with him, appearing to be nearly the same height. She looked him in the eye and said, "I have just spent the last couple millennium on an island, losing faith in the possibility that I would ever escape, and then when I had finally escaped, you _Half Bloods _came and ruined the very feeling I was glad to uphold. Now I would ask that you back up before I take unkindly to the way you have treated me."

As she had spouted out such an outrageous bluff, Jake took it seriously and backed off. After merging with the crowd, a large metal turning sound was heard before a loud slam occurred. Calypso sighed and then walked back toward the boy she loves, and the man she lost. Leo started to vaguely remember that Percy and Calypso had a horrible history together before, when he had left her, and forgotten about finding a way to get her off of Ogygia.

The air was quiet with a few coughs and loud breathing here or there. Annabeth stood behind Percy glaring at the girl who had once tried to keep Percy all to herself. Percy stood there surprised that Jake had taken the bluff and went to go hide in his hole, and Leo was smiling wide as he stared at the girl who was obviously enraged by the way the campers has treated her once she had arrived in the camp.

Percy started to say something when a rumbling sound echoed through the camp, and a form materialized from smoke. The woman looked to be deathly pale and looked a lot like Hecate, the goddess of the mist, almost to the point where it would be indecipherable if not for the black, void filled eyes. The woman spoke, sounding unmistakably the same as Hecate. "_HALF BLOODS, I wish to forebode you of a great danger that will arrive soon, the goddess of shadows is coming, and she will devour the demigods who ensued her and encumbered her with woe. Leo, Nico di Angelo, Percy, and Annabeth, I am here to give you a prophecy that will lead you away from this adversary. In three days time, leave the camp and head towards New Orleans, there a friend will await with a map to the south, and finally after following the trail, you will be led to the last place that she will dwell._"She vanished into smoke after the end of the last statement she had foretold.


End file.
